Monster Beast Giran
たーっ! ギラン |Rōmaji title = Detā! Kyōteki Giran |Literal title = He's Here! The Mighty Foe Giran |Series = db |Number = 23 |Saga = Tournament Saga |Manga = Monster Smash *The Tail of Goku |Airdate = July 30, 1986 |English Airdate = September 19, 2001 |Previous = Quarterfinals Continue |Next = Krillin's Frantic Attack }} たーっ! ギラン|''Detā! Kyōteki Giran''|lit. "He's Here! The Mighty Foe Giran"}} is the twenty-third episode of Dragon Ball and the tenth episode of the Tournament Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on July 30, 1986. Its original American airdate was September 19, 2001. Summary While the World Martial Arts Tournament carries on, Goku finds out he is arranged to fight a creature known as Giran. While the two are on the ring, the match is postponed due to rainy weather. As a result, some of the world tournament contestants decide to go to a restaurant nearby. In the restaurant, Goku is eating with his friends and Giran is peacefully ordering his milk when he overhears the monks from the Orin Temple laughing at him, so he threatens them. Giran then tells the bar tender for more milk, and starts attacking the monks. Before the glass is filled, he has beaten all of them. Yamcha then stands up to Giran, for hurting them. After a small altercation between the two, Jackie Chun steps in and tells them to stop. The next day, they start the match, but Goku is late. Ranfan, Krillin, Yamcha, Nam and Jackie Chun look for him. The World Tournament Announcer states that if Goku does not arrive in two minutes he will be disqualified. Ranfan finds Goku sleeping in a corner of the stadium. They wake him up, and he informs them that he had sat down and dozed off in the breeze. The announcer drags him to the ring before he is even fully awake. The audience is exasperated when they heard Goku was taking a nap, but Giran thinks that Goku was mocking him. The fight begins with Giran threatening Goku, but he is not paying any attention. As they fight, Giran lands a powerful blow on Goku by a dirty trick. Everyone thought him to be knocked out but Goku get up and continues to fight. Goku throws Giran out of the ring and believes he has won, but Giran can fly and comes back in the ring and shoots Merry-Go-Round Gum around Goku, trapping him. He then throws Goku far away, but he calls the Flying Nimbus and lands back in the ring. The judges say that they would allow it, but he is forbidden use it again. As Giran is about to hit Goku again, his tail grows back, and he manages to stay in the ring. Goku breaks free from the purple rings and, after seeing Goku's enhanced strength after his tail grew back, Giran surrenders and Goku advances to the semifinals. Major Events *Match 4 commences between Goku and Giran with Goku winning the fight. Battles *Giran vs. Orin Temple Bullies *Giran vs. Yamcha *Goku vs. Giran Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Flying Nimbus Techniques *Merry-Go-Round Gum Differences from the Manga *The rainstorm at the beginning that postponed the match and had everyone wait at the restaurant is not in the manga. Trivia *As mentioned by the World Tournament Announcer, Giran becomes the first fighter to ever surrender in the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament when he forfeits his match against Goku. *Goku's tail is grown back for the first time. It was previously cut off by Puar in "The Legend of Goku". Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 23 (BD) pt-br:O Terrível Giran es:Episodio 23 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 023 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball